<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tengo frío... by ciel_funtom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959102">Tengo frío...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom'>ciel_funtom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>El fic nació como trabajos de redacción de 2º de bach (ya ha llovío de eso, chavales). La idea de mi profe era darnos una frase y ya desarrollar la historia. La frase, creo recordar, está marcada en cursiva.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tengo frío...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El fic nació como trabajos de redacción de 2º de bach (ya ha llovío de eso, chavales). La idea de mi profe era darnos una frase y ya desarrollar la historia. La frase, creo recordar, está marcada en cursiva.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>En una habitación a oscuras en la que sólo entra la luz de la luna en la oscuridad de la noche, esperando los primeros rayos del amanecer</em>, hay dos cuerpos en una cama deshecha. Están medio cubiertos por las sábanas y entrelazados por las piernas, mientras que los brazos del mayor rodean el cuerpo del pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p><p>Jongin abraza a Kyungsoo escuchando su respiración a la vez nota el movimiento de su pecho. Un ruido procedente del exterior hace que el abrazado se revuelva en sueños y el otro lo acerca más a él. De forma automática, las manos de Kyungsoo se dirigen al cabello del otro y se enredan ahí, como lo han hecho en numerosas ocasiones: al dormir, en la ducha mientras hace pucheros para poder lavarle la espalda al alto, cuando Jongin se quedaba dormido a su lado y él se mantiene despierto y, cómo no, cuando hacen el amor</p><p>.<br/>
   Un suspiro profundo sale del pecho del moreno, rememorando la hermosa noche que ha pasado con su amado, así como la pelea del día anterior por culpa de la homofobia de su propia madre. Le costó muchísimo poder tranquilizarlo. Cuántas palabras y promesas le hizo. Promesas que él, por sí solo, no puede cumplir. Pero no puede darlo todo por perdido. No ahora, que lo ha preparado todo por su cumpleaños.</p><p><br/>
   A pesar de que Kyungsoo es un año mayor que él, parece mucho más joven. Son bastante diferentes entre sí. La piel oscura de Jongin destaca contra la clara del otro, incluso en la oscuridad.<br/>
<br/>
   De repente, nota cómo, el que está dormido, se estremece de un escalofrío y se gira para comprobar la ventana. Por supuesto, está abierta.</p><p><br/>
—Jongin… deberíamos abrir la ventana… Hace… Hace demasiado calor aquí… —había dicho Kyungsoo cuando lo mantenía entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, acercándolo más hacia él.</p><p>—Luego cogerás un resfriado, <em>hyung</em> —le había respondido él. Pero era completamente cierto, la temperatura del cuarto había subido notablemente junto a la de sus cuerpos. Y tener las sábanas enredadas entre ellos no ayudaba a que descendiese o que, al menos, no subiera. Así que ahí estaba la ventana, abierta en una notable rendija por la que se colaba el frío invernal.<br/>
Jongin desenredó las manos de mayor de su cabello, intentando no despertarle, aun así falló.</p><p>—¿Jongin…? ¿Qué… haces? ¿Vas al baño…? No tardes mucho…, tengo frío si… no estás aquí… —murmuró, de forma adorable, Kyungsoo, más en el mundo de los sueños que en el terrenal.<br/>
—No, <em>hyung</em>… Voy a cerrar la ventana. ¿O quieres resfriarte para tu cumpleaños? Así no podré darte tu regalo… —respondió él con una media sonrisa y un consecuente beso suave. Se apresuró en cerrar la ventana y prácticamente corrió de vuelta a la cama al sentir el frío recorriéndole desde sus pies.<br/>
<br/>
   Cuando volvió a la cama, el que ya estaba dentro se pegó automáticamente a su destemplado cuerpo, en el que encajaba perfectamente. Jongin se abrazó a él otra vez y recorrió su espalda con las manos a la vez que volvía a enredar sus piernas con las otras. —¡Aaahh! ¡Estás congelado! No me toques con esos pies tan fríos…—se quejó Kyungsoo.</p><p>—¡Pero si es culpa tuya, <em>hyung</em>! Por querer abrir la ventana entonces ahora el cuarto está congelado. —le recriminó el otro, acercándose más a él.— Hazte responsable… y dame calor ahora, <em>hyung</em>… —reclamó a su mayor. Éste le miró con los ojos entreabiertos y tomó una decisión al momento.</p><p>—Espera un momento… Tengo la solución perfecta. —le dijo mientras extendía las sábanas y la colcha para cubrirlos con ellas y meterse los dos dentro, evitando así que el frío los invadiese.— Ahora no pasaremos frío... Así que no te alejes mucho. —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en sus ojos y sus labios. El otro se apresuró a acercarse a él y a volver a su postura inicial, con las piernas entrelazadas y las manos del otro enredadas en su cabello. Así le gustaba estar con él en la cama, así le gustaba quedarse dormido.<br/>
<br/>
   Una vez Kyungsoo volvió a caer dormido entre los brazos de Jongin, él le besó suavemente los labios, las mejillas, la frente y la preciosa curva del cuello que le volvía loco. Reafirmados sus sentimientos de nuevo, pensó que definitivamente tenía que pedirle que se casaran después de la tarta de cumpleaños.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>